choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Victoria Fontaine
Victoria, a character in the Red Carpet Diaries series, is a renowned actress. She is also a potential love interest. She makes her first appearance in Book 1, Chapter 1. Appearance Victoria has dyed blonde hair that falls in waves down her front and back, brown eyes and dark skin. In Book 1, she wears a purple shoulderless, long sleeve blouse and a gray skirt. In Book 2, she wears a red, off-shoulder peplum top and sleek black jeans. Personality Despite her fame, she is shown to be hostile, aggressive, and petty although she has since changed her attitude. Being snarky and mean is her default attitude, as she puts it. She finds being nice or attempting to be nice pretty exhausting. She is willing to be the mean, cynical vulture to your infuriating songbird any day of the week. Chapters Red Carpet Diaries Book 1 * Chapter 1: Hello, Hollywood! * Chapter 2: Ain't No Party Like a Matt Rodriguez Party * Chapter 5: The Most Important Audition of Your Life, NBD * Chapter 6: Day One Drama * Chapter 7: Desert Dreaming * Chapter 8: The Long Con * Chapter 11: Wild and Free * Chapter 12: Broken Arted * Chapter 13: Rock Bottom * Chapter 14: The Friend Whisperer (Determinant) * Chapter 16: The Big Premiere Book 2 * Chapter 1: Toast of the Town * Chapter 2: Leveling Up * Chapter 4: I'll Make You a Star * Chapter 5: Going Public... Persona * Chapter 7: A Shot Across the Bow... * Chapter 8: A Picture Perfect Couple (Determinant) * Chapter 10: Fired-storm * Chapter 14: I'll Take the High Road (Determinant) * Chapter 15: That's a Wrap! (Off-Screen) * Chapter 16: Happily Ever After...Right? Book 3 * Chapter 1: Taking Off * Chapter 2: Two Steps Forward... * Chapter 5: Talk of the Town * Chapter 8: The Bodyguard * Chapter 9: Calling the Shots (Determinant) * Chapter 10: Escape to Enchantland * Chapter 12: Lost and Found * Chapter 15: That's a Wrap * Chapter 16: The Premiere * Chapter 17: The Wedding Relationships Your Character As an aspiring actress Your Character idolizes Victoria. However, unimpressed by Your Character's lack of Hollywood status and recognizing her as a potential threat, Victoria initially acts with hostility towards you. She is also one of your love interests. You can choose to have a girls' night out with her, where she takes you to Hooligans (a restaurant/bar akin to Hooters). You learn she used to work there for 3 years when she first moved to L.A. and it reminds her where she came from, what she had to do to make it, and that she never wants to go back. You take her back to your apartment, to show her the view from the rooftop, the view of her movie billboard. If you choose not to go after her (to resume her role in Tender Nothings), she flies to Romania to film a horror film about a sentient, murderous shopping cart, called Cart of Darkness. If she is your love interest and if you choose to walk on the beach with her in Book 3, Chapter 1, she will say that you keep her young and that she missed you while you were on your press tour. She will save you from being hit by a burning rigging and later ask you to marry her and make her the happiest woman alive. Cassandra Leigh It is revealed that the two starred in The Warmest Winter and played lovers. Thomas Hunt Victoria starred in one of his first movies, Meridian. Hunt tells you they have been friends ever since. Gallery Other Looks |-|Book 1= VictoriaFontaine.png Victoria Full view.png|Full view of casual outfit Victoria lingerie.png|Lingerie Victoria country look.png|Western outfit Victoria dress.png|Pink dress Victoria Fontain Dress full.png|Full view of dress |-|Book 2= VictoriaBK2Full.png|Victoria's outfit in Book 2 Victoria Book 2.png|Book 2 |-|Book 3= VictoriaRCD3LookFullView.png|Victoria's Outfit in Book 3 VictoriaRCD3Look.png|Book 3 Victoria Wedding Dress.jpg|Wedding Dress Victoria Wedding Dress Full.jpg|Full View of Wedding Dress Miscellaneous RCD Official.png|Victoria on the cover Victoria The Warmest Winter poster.png|Movie poster VictoriainTenderNothings.jpg|Keeping Victoria in Tender Nothings Option TenderNothingsBillboard.png|''Tender Nothings'' Billboard 3of4LIRCDBk2.png|The Love Interest in BK2, CH1 MC and Female LI at Sunset.jpg|On the beach with MC in Bk3, Ch2 RCD MC and Victoria Wedding Photo.jpg|MC and Victoria Wedding Photo Trivia * She is shown on the cover of Red Carpet Diaries, Book 1. * She had to make out with a mannequin of Lenin in her movie Soviet Serenade. Other movies of hers include: Palomino, Parker's Cove (with actor/actress Lindsay Portnoy). * Her most regrettable hook-up was her entire first marriage. She was married twice. She calls her first husband, a meditation instructor, "Manbun". Her second husband was Will D'Amaro, a rock star. * Diego, a character from the Endless Summer trilogy has his students watch Victoria's film The Warmest Winter, with one student at least finding it virtually unwatchable. * In Chapter 5 of It Lives Beneath, if the Main Character lies to Arthur, Tom will compare their acting skills to that of Victoria. * Her age was revealed in Book 1, Chapter 12. * In Book 1, Chapter 14, Matt will buy the film rights and financing it, and Teja will be the new director. It is up to the player to keep Victoria in the project or let her go. ** On March 9, 2018, it was confirmed that although Victoria would not appear in Tender Nothings, she'd return in future chapters, and you'd have more chances to grow closer to her. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/972347252982267905 ** If you don't keep her in the movie, she will accept the role in the horror movie about a sentient shopping kart but will quit early. ** Even if you do not keep her in Tender Nothings in Book 1, when you start Book 2, the plot makes it seem like you did. *On March 25, 2018, it was revealed that if one is to play Book 1 now, PB has changed the altercation between Your Character and her. Victoria no longer pulls your hair. This is due to the large amount of negative reactions the scene received, with the hair pulling being viewed as physical abuse and several players had voiced their refusal to purchase any more diamond scenes with Victoria. *In Book 2, Chapter 1, it is revealed that Victoria, alongside the other three love interests, has received an updated look. *She reveals in Book 2, Chapter 2, that she is starring in a crime film called The Godmother. She will be playing the role of Erica Sinclair, San Trobida's first female drug Kingpin. **In the same chapter, Matt reveals that he accepted the role of Falcon in the movie Double Agent. His character was considered dead after a botched operation that also took place in San Trobida. *She made a movie 10 years ago called Cross to Bear. It was about a preacher's wife risking everything for a scandalous romance. *In Chapter 7 of High School Story: Class Act, Book 1, if Your Character asks Erin Ward during a game of Would You Rather? whether she would rather date Matt Rodriguez or Victoria, her answer depends on whether the MC is male or female. For a female MC, she replies, "Matt. He's not my usual type, but he seems like a cool person. I'd rather be Victoria", and for a male MC, she replies, "Victoria. I could never decide if I wanted to date her or be her." *In Chapter 5 of It Lives Beneath, if Your Character acts annoyed when your Grandpa wants you to help Tom, Tom calls you either a regular Matt Rodriguez or Victoria Fontaine depending on your gender. *In Chapter 6 of Passport to Romance, if Your Character asks his/her friends about superpowers, Marisa Pires will say that she would like to shape shift. She thinks of all the parties she could attend, if she claimed to be Victoria. *The name Victoria is of Latin origin and means: Winner, conqueror, victory. It's the female version of the name Victor. *The surname Fontaine is of Latin, English and French origin, which means: water source, fountain. *She went through a goth phase but says that she has outgrown it. Mostly. * In Book 3, Chapter 1, if you walk on the beach with her, she will reveal that she wants to take a break from acting. She wants to volunteer at a mentoring organization for young women hoping to break into acting. * In Sunkissed if you choose to take selfies in chapter 7, Alexis tells you to give her, "An 'I just saw Victoria Fontaine' face." Reference Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'Red Carpet Diaries' Characters Category:Celebrities Category:LGBT Category:Love Interests Category:Redeemed Characters Category:Playable Characters